


Coffee Bean, Tea Leaf & Tequila Shots

by sharkeu



Category: Chungha (Musician), GOT7
Genre: Chungha - Freeform, Exes, F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, I swear, Little plot, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Oh, PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END!, Pretend couple, Weddings, anyway did u expect this ship, barista!jackson wang, barista!mark tuan, cos i didnt, hihi, i still suck at tags does anyone even read this, jenbum, light - Freeform, lol, okay i'll stop with the nonsense tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: From meet cutes to pretend couple for a night, aided by a lot of flirting, this night is about two broken people finding each other.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Kim Chungha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Coffee Bean, Tea Leaf & Tequila Shots

_I see you standing there_

_And I can’t help but stare_

_I’m ready to bring _

_Your wedding ring _

_On the day that we met_

_Wanted to ask_

_If you’d by my side forever_

The song softly plays amidst the chatter as Chungha makes her way inside the coffee shop.

“It’s way past working hours, I just got out from a very exhausting client meeting and she’s gonna tell me she needs the presentation tonight?!” She nags to her friend over the phone. “What does she think of me? Some sort of a robot?”

Mina, her friend, snorts a laugh. “But you’d do it anyway.”

Chungha groaned as she walks further inside the coffee shop, lining up in the counter. “I so hate this job! But the bills won’t pay themselves.”

Mina laughed. “I knew it. So where are you now?”

“In a coffee shop near the client’s office.” She replied just as the person in front of her finished ordering. “I’m in Busan, for crying out loud. I need to do this before I come back to Seoul and I can’t do this presentation in the train.”

“Good luck, then.” Mina says. “Call me when you get home—if you’re still sane.”

Chungha rolls her eyes as she hears Mina laugh on the other line.

“Thanks. Call you later.”

Chungha hangs up then puts her phone on her back pocket as she scans the menu hanging on the wall.

“Good evening, Ma’am. Your order please?” The guy behind the counter kindly asked.

“Uh... I think I’ll have...” Chungha trails off, still undecided.

“Flat white.” She said, turning to barista behind the counter and she almost gasped seeing how cute he is.

He looks cute and friendly, he has his hair styled and parted on the side, exposing a bit of his forehead. He’s wearing a white crisp shirt that is fits him just right to show off his toned chest and biceps but not to the point that will make you cringe. Overall, he’s pretty much like any other barista’s out there, as if being a flower boy is part of the job description. But there’s a particular glow in this guy’s smile that even Chungha can’t resist. Luckily, she knows how to handle herself in front of cute baristas.

“I’ll have one flat white, please. With a pump of vanilla.” She said.

“Okay. That’s one flat white with a pump of vanilla.” The barista echoed as he reaches for an empty cup in front of him. “And for the size, that will be...?”

He looked up at Chungha, waiting for her reply, only to find her rather watching blankly.

“Size?” He asked again.

“Size—oh! Grande.” Chungha replied, blushing very faintly.

He smiled, so softly that Chungha almost made a sound.

“Do you want it upgraded to venti?” He asked.

“No, thanks.” She replied.

He nodded. “One flat white with a pump of vanilla.” The barista repeats as he writes down at the cup.

“Your Name?” The barista looked up at her again, surprising her a bit.

“Huh?” She asked.

“For the cup.” The barista replied, lifting the cup.

“Oh. It’s Chungha.” She blushed. “That’s C-H-U-N-G-A.”

“C-H-U-N-G-A.” The barista softly repeats as he writes it down. “Chungha.”

He finished writing then looked back up at Chungha, flashing yet another blinding smile.

“Will that be all?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.” She stutters as she looks down her wallet to take out her credit. “Here.” She simply said, sliding the card towards the barista.

He took the card and went on the finish the transaction. Once it’s over, Chungha waited for a couple of minutes in the side before she got her order and settled in one of the couch seats. She immediately started the presentation her boss asked her to do, wasting no time to prove that she can definitely work under pressure.

But coming from a long and exhausting meeting plus being frustrated isn’t helping her at all. Two hours and two cups of flat white later, she found herself lining up again to buy her third cup because she’s still feeling low in caffeine and finding it hard to function.

“Oh hi, again, _Miss_ Chungha.” The same cute barista greeted before Chungha even say hi.

The sound of her name preceded by a _Miss_ plus the barista’s oh so comforting song is making Chungha a little bit weak on her knees.

“Do you need anything else?” he asked.

“Hi,” she replied. “Yes. Uh, another cup of flat white, please. One pump of vanilla. Grande.”

“Another one?” The barista asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

“Yes.” Chungha replied with a smile. “Please.”

The barista looked at her for a while, as if he wants to say something. But then he turned down to his monitor and quietly takes Chungha’s order. The transaction was much shorter and even her waiting time was shorter.

She came back to her seat barely two minutes later and goes back to her presentation, letting her coffee cool down a bit before taking a sip.

She finished about two slides in her presentation before she reaches for the cup to take a rewarding sip—only to realize that it’s not flat white and it’s far from coffee.

It’s tea—some kind of aromatic tea. She puts the cup away from her lips, putting it down on the table before she realizes that there has been a mistake in her order because she remembers it well that she was very clear with her order.

Chungha then takes the cup and walks back to the counter. Luckily, there isn’t any customers in line.

“Excuse me,” Chungha calls.

The same barista turned around. “Hi, there—again. Do you need anything else?”

“I think you got my order wrong.” Chungha politely replied. She’s not someone to bitch about people’s mistakes.

“It’s funny because it’s like my third time ordering the same thing today and you still got it wrong.” But she just had to say that, with a smile, of course.

The barista is just smiling at her.

“I ordered flat white, grande. This isn’t flat white.” Chungha continued, pushing the cup towards the guy.

“I know.” The guy replied. “Because that’s chamomile tea with a pump of vanilla, a drizzle honey and ground cinnamon on top.”

“Oh, so you know.”

“Yeah. I made it myself.”

Chungha’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Okay. Good for you, then—“ Chungha glanced at the guy’s name plate. “Mark. But there’s obviously a mistake. This isn’t supposed to be mine.”

The barista, Mark, shakes his head. “No. That’s really for you.”

Chungha got even more confused.

“But this is not what I ordered.” She repeated. “I should know because I don’t drink chamomile tea—is it chamomile—I don’t care. This is not my drink.”

Mark just smiled at her.

“You know what, I’m busy and I don’t want to argue. Just _please_ give me my coffee. I badly need it.”

“I can’t do that. Sorry.” Mark replied.

“What?” Chungha is almost speechless.

Mark shrugged.

Chungha takes a step back then turns to the other side of the counter.

“Uh, excuse me?” She tries getting the attention of the other barista. “Is there anyone else I can talk to about this? This guy is scaring me.” She said, giving Mark a look.

For the first time, there was a bit of panic in Mark’s face. He turned around and taps his coworker.

“Cover for me for a bit.” He said then he turned to Chungha.

“Sorry.” He said. “Can we settle it here on the side?”

“I don’t know if I want to talk to you.” Chungha replied.

Mark bit his lip and smiled.

“Please?” He pleads. “And there’s a line behind you already.”

Chungha looks behind her. There is indeed a line of impatient customers waiting and annoying a bunch of coffee-deprived people after a long day’s work is the last thing she wants to do. So, with a sigh, she walks away from the counter, meeting Mark on the side.

“Can you just please give me my coffee?” Chungha sounded desperate.

“I’m sorry, but I really can’t.” Mark replied.

“What?” Chungha is dumbfounded. “Are you rejecting a customer? I can complain to your manager.”

“I am the manager.”

“What? You’re young.” She was distracted for a moment then she shakes her head. “But that’s not the point! You can’t do this to a customer. And I paid for the drink.”

“Actually, you didn’t.” Mark said. “You’re too distracted that you didn’t even notice that I didn’t swipe your card.”

Chungha’s eyes widen in pure disbelief.

“Look, you’ve had two cups of flat white already—grande—in the past two hours.” Mark explained. “You can only drink a couple of cups of coffee in a day, with interval. You barely had interval with those two cups. If you drink one more, you’ll end up with serious palpitations or acid reactions and it’s—“

Chungha has her mouth open and her eyes wide in confusion and disbelief. She can’t believe she’s being denied of coffee because of some health reason. Did she enter the right place or is this some kind of a health club?

Mark, meanwhile, noticed Chungha’s reaction forcing him to cut himself in the middle of his medical discussion.

“Point is,” he continued. “You’ve had too much and I can’t give you more.”

“I... I don’t understand.” Chungha stutters. “I mean, it’s my coffee and your profit.”

Mark smiled softly.

“Just take this.” He said, handing the cup back to Chungha. “It looks like you’re having so much stress with what you’re doing. This will help you clear your mind.”

Chungha is speechless.

“Please? If it doesn’t work out, I’ll give you your flat white. On the house. I promise.”

He gave her that same soft and melting smile and, honestly, Chungha is too exhausted to argue. That or his smile is just getting too irresistible for her.

With a heavy sigh, Chungha takes the tea and walks back to her seat. She goes back to working on her presentation, taking a tiny sip of the tea—which, honestly, isn’t too bad.

About an hour has passed and Chungha found herself a few slides away from finishing the presentation. She wouldn’t admit just yet but she feels like the tea actually helped her. There’s less adrenaline compared to what coffee can bring but she did find herself writing less typos and errors. Overall, she did write it seamlessly. A couple more minutes later, she finished her presentation and has submitted it to her boss for inputs. She felt like she could’ve done better but considering the time pressure she had working on it, she pretty much did a good job.

She stretches her arm above her head, yawning as she did, and then she glances at her watch which tells her that it’s twenty minutes past nine in the evening. She even did it faster than she thought she would.

With a faint smile on her face, she reached for her cup for a rewarding sip only to realize that she has finished the whole cup already.

She suddenly felt guilty and embarrassed over how she reacted earlier. But hey, on her defense, she was just fighting for her consumer rights. Still, she felt apologetic and so she stands from her seat and walks to the counter, hoping to talk to Mark the barista but a different guy is behind the counter.

“Excuse me?” Chungha calls the barista.

“Hi, Ma’am. Your order?” The guy asked.

Chungha shakes his head. “I’m done ordering. Uh, where’s the barista?”

“I’m the barista.” The guy replied.

“No, the other one.” Chungha said.

“I’m the only one.” He replied.

Chungha was puzzled.

“That’s impossible. There’s another one.” She explained. “We were even arguing earlier.”

“Looking for me?”

A much familiar voice asked. Chungha turned to where the voice is coming from. And there he is—Mark the barista—with the same soft and melting smile, walking towards the counter.

“Gotcha.” The other guy told Chungha.

Chungha made a face. “Baristas here are weird.”

“Sorry. He’s a bit loose on the head.” Mark explained when he finally reached the counter.

“So? You’re looking for me?” He asked.

Chungha, again, blushed faintly.

There’s something different with Mark now. He’s stripped off his apron and crisp shirt. He’s on a simple black tee and dark jeans. His hair is styled down, the tips of his hair is meeting his brows and they looked quite damp. Did he take a shower? Chungha can’t help but wonder.

“Did you finish your work?” He asked, leaning on the counter between them, pulling Chungha off her thoughts.

“Huh? Uh, yeah. I did.” Chungha replied.

“Great.” Mark smiled.

“I just... Actually, I finished faster than I thought I would.” She mumbles.

“You did? Congratulations then.” He replied.

“Yeah, thanks. Actually, I think the tea helped.”

Mark smiled wider. “Told you.”

“And I just want to apologize for, uh, the way I reacted earlier.” Chungha humbly said. “Thank you, I owe you one.”

“Now, that worked.” Mark said.

“Excuse me?” Chungha blushed, suddenly realizing what the good deed could have meant.

“Were you just trying to hit on me?” She asked.

It was Mark’s turn to blush. “No!”

“Yes, he totally is.” The other barista butts in. “He’s been trying to since you first lined up here.”

Chungha turned to the barista then to Mark. “What?”

“Shut up, Jackson.” Mark told the other guy, giving him a look, then he turned back to Chungha.

Meeting Chungha’s eyes, the look in his face turned soft. He bites his lip, suppressing a smile.

“Do you have time? Wanna go for a walk?” He asked.

“Not if you’re a pervert or a creep because you’re giving off major creep vibes there earlier.” Chungha said.

Mark raised his hands, as if surrendering. “Sorry. I swear, I’m harmless.”

Chungha takes a moment to think, Mark is just waiting for her. He seems nice and whether or not he was pulling some moves on her with the tea, it actually worked so it won’t be so bad to say yes, is it?

The night is young but the neighborhood is calm and quiet. Chungha can’t help but think how great it must be to live in this kind of neighborhood, far from the noisy and chaotic city she lives in.

Mark leads the way with Chungha walking a step behind. They walk in silence, with just the right amount of awkwardness and tension, making the butterflies in their stomach do its thing.

“So, which part of this walk do you plan to explain that?” Chungha suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Mark was equally caught off guard and amused at the sudden interrogation.

He didn’t answer immediately though. Instead, he continued walking, taking a few steps ahead for Chungha to catch up.

“Long story short,” he finally speaks a few minutes and steps later. “I may have a tiny bit of crush on you.”

It was Chungha’s turn to be flustered, taking a quick stop. Mark turned to her with a proud look in his face.

“Jackson is right—my coworker—I’ve been sending signals since you arrived.” He explained. “But I’m obviously not good with it.”

“Not good with it?” Chungha echoed. “Are you kidding me? Is that some sort of a line again?”

“What? No.” Mark denied. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been watching you and you’re pretty good with flirting with customers.” She explains, getting back on her tracks. “I bet half of your customers are regulars because of you.”

Mark just grinned, no intention of denying at all.

“Are you going to be one of them?”

Chungha, again, is flustered. She’s starting to get annoyed at how natural Mark is with flirting.

“See? You’re good at it!” She accused.

He chuckled. “I’m kidding. And I wasn’t trying to do anything. Even the tea, I just really don’t want you to drink another cup.”

Chungha nods. “Yeah, yeah because it’s unhealthy.”

“You’re quite passionate about that, by the way.”

“What?” Mark asked.

“About coffee and the health stuff.”

“Oh, no. It’s not because of coffee. I just really know a lot of health stuff because I read a lot of books at school.”

“School?” Chungha echoed. “You’re still in school? How old are you?”

Mark grinned. “I’m pretty old actually. Med school takes too much time.”

“Med school?! You’re in med school _and_ you’re a coffee shop manager?” Chungha once again stopped her tracks, wrapping her head around the new information.

Mark can only laugh.

“I’m actually not the manager. I only said that because I don’t you to complain to my actual manager.” He explained.

“Smartass.” Chungha groaned as she starts to walk again, making Mark laugh lightly.

“I’m a part time barista because I go to uni in the morning.” Mark continued.

“Wow you really are somethi—“ Chungha was interrupted by the sound of her phone getting a notification.

She fished her phone from her bag to check and her eyes immediately light up, seeing an email from her boss with the simple inline message which reads; _Got initial client approval. Happy weekend._

“Yay!” Chungha couldn’t hide her excitement.

“Good news?” Mark asked.

Chungha turned to him, sparkle hasn’t left her eyes, and Mark couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Client approved my presentation!” She said.

“The one you’re working on earlier?” He asked.

She nodded, wide smiled.

“Congratulations!” Mark held his hand up and Chungha excitedly completed the hi-five.

“I guess it won’t be too bad to take credit with the tea?” He asked with a shrug.

Chungha bites her lip. Mark is actually right. The warm tea helped her in ways she didn’t think her usual flat white would.

“Yeah.” She said softly. “Sorry for making a fuss at it.”

“So much for just making moves, huh?”

Chungha grinned. “You’re ruining it.”

Mark laughs lightly. “I’m kidding. And it’s nothing, really. Anything I can do to help.”

Chungha shakes her head. “Let me repay you! Is there anything I can help you with?”

Mark makes a face. “It’s okay. You’re starting to make me feel about it.”

“Oh, that’s not what I mean! I can give you a hand in anything. At work? Or for school? Thought I doubt I can help you with anything med related.”

Mark chuckled.

“Come on, anything!” Chungha pressed, eager to give back the favor and, maybe, spend more time with Mark.

“Anything?” Mark asked.

“Anything!” She replied. “This is now or never. I don’t think we’ll ever cross paths again. This is your last chance.”

“What? Why?” Mark pouts, a hint of disappointment is heard in his voice.

“I live in Seoul. I just came here for a business meeting and I don’t think I’ll come back to Busan just for coffee.” Chungha explained with a shrug.

“So you’re not from here.” Mark mumbled.

Chungha nodded. “Does that make it easier to come up with a favor?”

Chungha waits as Mark takes his time, thinking. She can’t help but get worried, wondering if she made the right decision of insisting. What if he comes up with something weird? Or dangerous?

The tormenting wait came to an end when Mark melts into a smile.

“So? You thought of something?” She asked.

Mark locked eyes with her, the smile not leaving his face.

“Be my girlfriend.”

Chungha snorts a laugh. “You wish.”

“Just for tonight. Be my girlfriend.”

“Wait. You’re serious?”

Mark nods.

“No!” Chungha quickly declined, taking a step away from him. “I barely know you. Oh my gosh. You’re reading it all wrong! I didn’t go with you because I want to date you or something.”

Mark’s shoulders dropped. “Ouch.”

Chungha looks away, guilty.

“But that’s not what I mean.” Mark continues.

“What?”

“I have this party to go to tonight and I need a date.” He explained.

“Oh.” Chungha felt relieved. “What kind of party?”

“An engagement party.”

“Whose engagement party?”

“My ex.”

Chungha doesn’t know how she ended up here—on a quiet taxi ride, on their way to some place she doesn’t know. She can’t help but get scared. What if she’s bringing herself close to danger? After all, this Mark guy is still a stranger. What if he’s some sort of criminal? Sexual predator or a murderer? She has her hands clasped tight on the seatbelt the entire time. Praying and thinking of what to do in case this night turns into a disaster.

But what’s making her stay is Mark’s silence. Since the engagement party was brought up, it felt like some sort of a secret persona was unlocked. He became extra quiet, he smiles less often and he looked stiff. Chungha thinks it’s a bad idea. What kind of person would like to go to his ex’s engagement party? That’s an actual self-harm.

There are a thousand things that could wrong in this night but Chungha chose to remain where she is right now—drawn in the mystery of Mark’s silence. She finds herself falling in what could be a curiosity trap.

After about forty minutes in the cab, they arrived at the place. Chungha, of course, isn’t familiar with the place but it’s quite obvious that it’s an expensive area. High rising buildings and all sorts of luxurious shops surround the apartment complex where they got off.

Mark entered the building first, opening the door and letting Chungha step inside first. The silence remained as they walk to the elevator. Chungha has a lot of questions in mind, wanting to end the silence so badly because it’s eating her up already.

Mark pressed the elevator buttons and Chungha gathers the courage to talk, it was somehow difficult to talk, as they wait.

“So, what’s the drill?” She finally speaks.

“What drill?” Mark turned to her to ask.

“I cannot pretend to be your girlfriend just like that. We need to come up with a story. A lie of some sort.”

Mark crossed his arms on his chest. “You’re getting more on board with this than me.”

Chungha makes a face. “I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself there.”

Mark smiled. A tiny bit of that melting smile is back but it still looks bittersweet.

“It’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry.” He assured.

“Have you done this a lot?” Chungha asked.

“Do what?”

“Bring random girls and introduce them as your girlfriend.” She explained.

The elevator dinged and its door opens, saving Mark from the interrogation. He was caught off guard, once again. Chungha’s questions have been keeping him on his toes all night and, even though it’s a bit unusual for him, he’s actually getting fond of it.

He puts his hand on the door, keeping it open for the people stepping out and for Chungha who gets in first.

“What do you think of me?” He asked when he got in, standing beside Chungha.

“I don’t know.” Chungha replied. “But you’re giving off major fuckboy vibes now.”

Mark made a face, like he’s offended but he can’t bring himself into denying either.

“First a creep, now a fuckboy?” he asked.

Chungha shrugged. “You can’t blame me.”

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to say anything.” He said, diverting the topic. “The fact that we came together is enough. If anyone asks, we’ll tell them we met at the coffee shop. No need to lie.”

Chungha didn’t say anything, contented. The elevator ride was long. People come and go but the two of them remain since Mark has pressed the top floor. _Penthouse_, Chungha thought. It must be some kind of a lavish party.

Feeling a bit underdressed, she untucked her shirt from her skirt, undid three buttons showing off some skin and then pulls her hair tie, making her loose curly hair fall on her shoulders. Then, she fished her lipstick from her back—the _slutty _(as her friend calls which she hates but secretly likes) red she always has in her bag from emergency events like this.

She all did it swiftly in less than two minutes leaving Mark smirk in awe. His eyes didn’t leave Chungha until she’s satisfied with her look.

“What? You don’t expect me to get in a party looking like you dragged me from a business meeting.” She shrugged.

Mark only shakes her. This night is just getting started but he’s already wondering if Chungha can amuse her even more.

A few minutes in, Chungha felt the need to break the silence once again. The silence is making her more nervous.

“This ex-girlfriend, did you love her?” She dared to ask.

Mark froze in his place. Chungha just exceeded herself in throwing the most surprising questions.

Chungha watches him through her peripheral view, seeing how tensed he got, she assumed that she asked the wrong question.

“Do you _still_ love her?” She corrected.

Mark, by now, was completely thrown off. But he found himself smirking, again, equally amused and surprised.

The elevator door opens, as if on cue, distracting the two for a moment. Mark once again held the door for Chungha. She didn’t step out though, waiting for a reply from Mark first. Mark, on the other hand, was also waiting for her to step out. Eventually, he gives in. He moves his hand from the doors and steps out. With the elevator between them, he stood in front of her then he replied;

“I don’t do love.”

It’s an answer that Chungha isn’t expecting, leaving her stunned and unable to move until the elevator door closes. She immediately reached for the buttons, opening it and immediately stepping out to follow him.

They reached the top floor but it’s no penthouse. There was no room in the floor except for what looks like the maintenance room and another door looks like it’s the garbage chute.

She follows Mark as he walks to the fire exit door and Chungha stops her tracks. She’s suddenly scared for her life, more so than before. This is looking a lot more like a crime scene now.

Mark noticed that she isn’t following her so he turned around only to find her a few steps back, looking scared. He was puzzled at first but eventually caught on.

“It’s a rooftop party.” He said.

Chungha though isn’t buying it. She remains frozen and skeptical in her place.

They stand there like that for a second. Mark is just waiting for her to believe him while Chungha is thinking of ways she can sprint away before everything falls into the trap that this is. Then, the fire exit door swings open. A guy and a girl, who look like a couple, climb down the stairs, laughing. Music blasting from upstairs is heard and fades as the door shuts back. The two got to the foot of the stairs and immediately greeted Mark. They said a few hi’s and stuff before the couple leaves, clinging onto each other. Mark then gives Chungha a look.

“Convinced?” He asked, smiling.

Chungha takes a deep breath then smiled. “Yes.”

Mark’s smile turned wider—so much closer to the melting smile he’s showing off earlier. He then holds his hand out to her.

“Do you mind?”

Chungha tries to think about it but, really, there’s nothing to think about. It’s part of the deal, who is she fooling? She’d love to hold that hand.

So, she takes it and with a smile, they climbed the stairs. Mark leads the way, opening the door to the rooftop and they were welcomed by a _party_. Chungha was surprised. She thought, since it’s an engagement party, that it’s going to be intimate and formal. But it isn’t. Instead, she felt like she’s transported in some bar in the middle of Hongdae. There are tons of people—some of them leaning on the stone ledges talking in groups; some are in the middle of the deck dancing—all of them has a drink in hand. There’s a DJ booth and she is certain the DJ is someone she saw in a viral social media video.

Mark gently pulls her in, swimming their way to the crowd. He was greeted by most of the people they bump into. Chungha still doesn’t know what to feel or even do. Mark isn’t introducing him to anyone but he hasn’t let go of her hand either and, somehow, that’s an even more clear declaration. That’s when he realized that he’s one of those guys who don’t need words to explain himself.

They stopped on the bar and Chungha immediately grabbed Mark’s arm with her free hand when she saw the guy behind the bar—Mark’s coworker, Jackson.

“Shit. That’s your coworker.” She whispered, hiding behind Mark. “He knows we’re not a thing.”

Mark just laughs, waiting for Jackson to see them. When the latter finally did, he immediately approached his friend.

“Hey, man. Why are you here?” Jackson asked. “Oh, you?” He asked, catching a glimpse of Chungha from behind Mark.

“Hi.” Chungha shyly greets, moving away from Mark. “I’m Chungha.”

Jackson has this puzzled look in his face, looking from Mark to Chungha then back to Mark, until he sees their hands.

“Oh.” He mumbles, shooting Mark a look. “You’re crazy.”

“This is why you’re here?” Jackson asked Mark.

Mark made a face. “Don’t make me look bad in front of my date, Jacks.”

Jackson shakes his head and then turns to Chungha.

“Do you know what kind of party this is?” He asked.

“An engagement party.” Chungha replied.

“Do you know whose engagement party this is?”

Chungha nodded then pointed at Mark. “His ex.”

“And you still agreed to come here with him?”

“It’s not what you think. We have a deal.” Chungha explained.

But Jackson is just confused.

“Just give us our drinks, man.” Mark said, grinning.

Chungha turned Jackson then at Mark. “He’s serving coffee in this party?”

“Hey!” Jackson exclaimed, pulling a glass, putting it in front of Mark then pouring a good amount of whiskey. “I’m the bartender.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Chungha said. “I’ll have beer then.”

Jackson shoots her an unimpressed look before turning his back to get her beer.

“Is he mad at me?” Chungha asked.

Mark chuckled. “He’s just weird like that. Don’t mind him.”

“It looks like he’s mad.”

“He’s nice. Just weird.”

They were waiting for the beer and making fun of Jackson when a couple approaches them from behind.

“Didn’t know you’d be here.” The guy said, touching Mark’s shoulder then standing beside him. The girl remains about a step behind her boyfriend. The guy’s broad shoulder is hiding almost her entire body.

“You invited me so, I’m here.” Mark nonchalantly replied, not even shooting them a look.

Chungha suddenly felt the awkwardness rising over the scenario.

The guy snorts then the girl moves closer, exposing herself from the guy’s back.

“Thank you for coming, Mark.” She said. “I—_we_ appreciate it, really.”

Mark didn’t say a thing, instead he takes a sip from his drink, making things even more awkward.

“So, do you mind introducing us to your date?” She asked, shooting Chungha a look.

With that question and the way Mark is reacting, Chungha is certain that this woman is the ex in subject.

Mark, as if suddenly reminded he’s with someone else, loosened his body and turned to Chungha. A faint of apology is seen in his eyes.

“Chungha,” he starts, turning his body to her and sliding his arm on her waist. “This is Jaebum and Jennie, tonight’s most special couple.”

“Jaebum, Jennie, this is Chungha. My girlfriend.” Mark continued.

“Hi.” Chungha greets, extending her arm for the two. Jennie was the first to complete the handshake then Jaebum does as well after her.

“How did you two meet?” Jennie asked.

A question that Chungha is expecting to hear but somehow she can’t read the sincerity behind it.

Chungha shoots Mark a look before turning to Jennie with a smile, ready to tell their story but Mark beat her to it.

“We met at the coffee shop.” He said. “We haven’t been dating for that long but that’s more than enough for you to know.”

Jennie’s smile dropped. She was completely shut down, making Chungha feel bad but remembering which side she’s on tonight, she figured she had that one coming.

Jennie remained stunned for a moment as a cunning smile emerges on Mark’s face. Jaebum then takes a deep breath and steps in. He wraps his arm around Jennie’s waist and gently turns her away.

“Why don’t we meet the other guests? I saw Jisoo and Jinyoung coming in.” He said.

Jennie takes a deep breath and smiles, mostly at Chungha. “Excuse us, please.”

Jennie turned around and Jaebum shoots Mark one last look.

“Sorry, Man.” He said. “Talk to you later.”

Mark just nods then the two left, leaving Mark and Chungha in silence.

Chungha eventually moves herself away from Mark.

“Oh, sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s okay.” Chungha looks away, unknowingly embarrassed.

“Where did that ass take your drink?” Mark mumbles, looking for Jackson in the crowd.

When he found no trace of Jackson, he just took the liberty to reach for a bottle of beer from behind the counter and impressively opens it with a spoon he also snatched from the bar.

“Here.” He said, handing the bottle to Chungha.

“Thanks.” Chungha said, taking the bottle. “Is this okay though? Isn’t this stealing?”

“Stealing?” Mark echoed then scoffed. “This is my ex’s engagement party. This is the least that I can do.”

Chungha laughs. She takes a sip from her bottle and so did Mark from his glass. She then turned around so she’s leaning on the bar and watched as the couple talk to the guests across the room.

“So, that’s your type.” She mumbles. “Geez. No one’s gonna believe we’re going out.”

“What?” He turned to her in puzzle.

“Look at her. She’s so elegant and sophisticated—like she’s out of a Vogue magazine.” She replied. “So not me so I’m not your type.”

“What are you talking about?” Mark made a face. “You’re totally my type. Didn’t I tell you already I have a crush on you?”

Chungha couldn’t help but get flustered.

“I can’t believe I thought you’re one of those shy softies.” She said. “You’re a whole fuckboy!”

Mark chuckles. “What? No. I’m not.”

Chungha just made a face then she went back to watching the couple. They’re by themselves at one corner now, dancing so close together as some EDM song that is playing. They’re quite an odd couple; she looks so elegant and he’s looking so laidback with his baggy clothes and piercings but they make a good, attractive, couple. Jaebum whispered something in Jennie’s ear, making her squirm in giggle. Then, Chungha realized that, perhaps, it’s more than just an innocent whisper. She then takes her eyes off them and turned back to the bar.

“I didn’t expect you to be close to the guy.” She mumbles. “And he seems nice. Looks like he’s really apologetic.”

“He should be.” Mark replied. “He’s marrying his best friend’s ex-girlfriend.”

Chungha almost chokes her drink. “W-What?”

Mark chuckles. “Didn’t I tell you? This is my ex-girlfriend and best friend’s engagement party.”

Chungha’s eyes widens even more.

“Then what are we still doing here?” She asked. “How can you—are you some kind of saint?”

Mark laughs lightly.

“What happened?” Chungha dished.

Mark twirls his glass, the liquor making marks around the rim of the glass. He then turned to take a glance of the couple before turning back again before he can even catch a glimpse of them. He then turned to Chungha, gave her a look, wondering if he’d tell her the story or not. But she seems to be so interested so he tried his best to tell the whole story.

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “One day, we just realized it’s not working anymore so we broke up. A year later, I found out they’re dating then, three weeks ago, Jaebum told me he proposed and she said yes.”

Chungha felt that there is more to the story that he isn’t telling. Probably some details that he can’t even admit to himself. She chose not to press him for details though.

“How do you feel now?” She asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Mark smirked at the disclaimer.

“Honestly, sometimes, I get angry. Really angry.” Mark said. “But then, I realize, it’s pointless. They’re already there—together. Who am I to budge in?”

Chungha felt her heart breaking. It’s weird, considering that Mark is still nothing but a stranger to her but she can feel the pain he’s carrying and she can’t help but be sympathetic.

Mark finishes the remaining whiskey in his glass then puts the glass down in the table, creating a soft thud.

“Enough about me.” He said, reaching for the whiskey bottle from behind the counter then he pours himself a glass. “What’s your story?”

“What story?” Chungha asked.

“Your story.” He repeated. “Any boyfriend?”

Chungha makes a face. “Do you think I’ll be here if I have a boyfriend?”

Mark grins. “Exes then?”

Chungha nods. “Four of them—all of which ended with them cheating.”

Mark almost chokes his drink. “No shit.”

“Yes shit.”

“All four of them?”

“All four of them.”

“Fuck.” Mark feels genuinely bad. “How did that happen?”

Chungha shrugged, getting a big gulp. “Don’t ask me. I’ve been trying to figure that out myself too. I just end up hating myself.”

“Shit, sorry.” He said. “You don’t deserve that.”

“I know. Eventually, I just stopped trying.” She said. “It made me get tired of... well, doing love.”

Mark smirked at the reference. He then takes his glass and clinks it onto Chungha’s bottle, starting a toast.

“Welcome to the club.”

The night grows and so did the booze in Chungha and Mark’s system. They stayed in their seats for a couple of minutes or hours—they lost count—just talking about anything and everything they can talk about. Their dogs, university life, weirdest and wildest dreams, up until their childhood nicknames. Chungha did most of the talking though. It’s obviously the alcohol and she’s sure she said things she’s going to regret when she’s sober. It was mostly yes’s and no’s from Mark, nods and a few make faces here and there, but the smile never left his face. Chungha talks so animatedly, using her hands to tell her story, as Mark is simply looking at her intently, listening to every word she says.

Suddenly, Chungha clumsily moves her chair around, almost knocking herself off if not for Mark quickly grabbing her arm for support.

Chungha just grins.

“Let’s hit the dance floor!” She said.

“What?” Mark asked, amused.

Chungha gets on her feet and grabs Mark’s arm, pulling him up.

“Come on!” She demanded. “Before they change into some lame slow song and it’ll be too awkward for us to dance.”

Mark chuckles. “What?”

But Chungha was done explaining. She simply pulls Mark harder, who takes one final sip from his drink before submitting to her and letting her drag him to the dance floor.

The DJ is playing an EDM remix of some nursery rhyme, much to the people’s enjoyment and two of those are Chungha and Mark.

Chungha leads the way in dancing, shaking and twirling her body, and Mark could only smile watching her. She shoots him a scrutinizing look and then she takes his hand to move him with her. Filled with giggles and sparkling smiles, the two of them dance randomly to the music, missing every beat of the song but definitely catching each other’s heartbeat.

The DJ dropped the last beat and the music gradually fades. They didn’t give up easily though, dancing despite the music fading. Until the song swiftly changes into a slow song.

Mark was the first one to stop dancing, waiting for Chungha to realize the change in music. And when she did, she found herself entangled onto Mark’s arm. With a snap, she quickly takes a step back and looks away in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Mark laughs, once again amused at her.

“I’m tired.” Chungha mumbles as she turns around and walks back to the bar.

“I didn’t know you’re quite a dancer.” Mark teased, catching up to Chungha’s steps.

“Shut up.” She groaned.

“You owned the floor.”

“I could’ve done better if there’s better music.”

Mark’s eyes widened, not expecting the remark, before bursting into laughter. Chungha turned to him, gave him a look, before laughing along.

They were only a few steps away from the bar when Mark felt a hand on his arm. He wanted to ignore it, not wanting to be bothered, but the touch is too familiar and lingering that he just can’t ignore.

So, he turned.

And Jennie greets him with a soft smile.

“Hey,” she said.

Mark didn’t say a thing but he stopped walking and turned his body to her.

“Can we talk?” Jennie asked.

Mark, still, has no reaction and by this time, Chungha has already noticed that Mark isn’t walking with her. She can’t deny that her heart sank a bit when she found Mark and Jennie, her hand on his arm, a few steps away from her.

“Can we talk?” Jennie repeated, this time, loud enough for Chungha to hear.

Mark took another moment to react and when he finally did, the first thing he did was to take Jennie’s hand away from his arm. Then, he turned to Chungha. He walked closer to her, so close that his lips are almost touching her head.

“Do you mind?” He asked in a soft whisper, his breath brushing on her skin.

Chungha doesn’t know what to feel. She felt like Mark doesn’t need to ask permission, especially from her. But a part of her also wants to say no, grab his arm and pull him away from this place—from her.

But she didn’t do any of that. Instead, she smiled softly. First to Jennie then to Mark.

Chungha’s hand then unknowingly travelled to Mark’s arm and she squeezed it gently. “Go ahead.”

Mark moved back a bit to catch a full glimpse of Chungha’s face, as if to get a confirmation. He smiled at her before turning around to face Jennie.

Chungha felt a weird churn in her stomach—she’d like to think it’s the alcohol, it should be—as she watches the two walk away. Did she do the right thing? What are they doing? What do they need to talk about? She’s already getting married.

Thousands of questions run around Chungha’s mind but what prevails is the fact that she shouldn’t care. She’s just here for tonight. By tomorrow, they’ll be back on their own lives, with more than 300 kilometers of distance between them, not caring about each other’s existence. Whatever they do, is none of her business.

She turned around and walks ahead, straight to the same spot in the bar where they’re at earlier. She sat on the stool, getting a hold of herself and keeping in mind that it’s just the alcohol that’s making her think and act like this.

“Oh, you’re still here?”

It was Jackson. Chungha was expecting some scrutinizing look or something but, when she turned around, Jackson was all smiles greeting her.

She couldn’t help but smile as well. “Hey.”

“What’s your drink? Try my tequila sunrise. It’s the best.” Jackson offered.

It’s tempting but Chungha knows it’s time to say no.

She shakes her head. “Sorry, I think I had enough alcohol already.”

Jackson pouts. “You sure?”

“Maybe later.” She replied.

His face lights up. “Okay. Just have this.”

Then, he pulls out a plate of what seems to be fried wonton chips.

“Thanks.” Chungha said, reaching for one.

Jackson went on to mix some drinks.

“Where’s your new boyfriend?” He asked.

“You know he’s not my boyfriend.” Chungha replied, munching.

“Not yet?” He asked in disbelief. “Man, he’s weak.”

Chungha laughs.

“Did he leave you here like this?” He asked. “That shit.”

Chungha shakes her head. “It’s okay. I think they have something important to talk about.”

“They?” Jackson echoed, lifting his head. A quick scan in the crowd and he found the answer to his question.

He groaned, a bit too loud making Chungha turn to him from her chips.

“I don’t know how he does it.” He mumbles.

“Huh?” Chungha asked.

“Don’t get me wrong. I like Jennie, she’s been my friend by now too.” Jackson started with a disclaimer. “But Mark—he’s tormenting himself.”

“What do you mean? I thought they weren’t serious.”

Jackson scoffed. “Is that what he told you?”

Chungha nods. She turned back to the crowd, continuing to watch the Mark and Jennie. They looked serious at first, like they are really talking about something important. For a second, Chungha was worried something might be up. But moments later, they were laughing. The cold stare was off of Mark’s eyes and Jennie is showing off her gummy smile.

Chungha then heard Jackson take a deep breath, getting her attention and so she turned to him.

“They’re together for four years. I don’t know about love and shit but she was his first serious relationship. He got really sad when they broke up but he was more crushed when he found out she ended up with Jaebum.”

“But he’s his best friend—they’re basically brothers—and love be damned but Mark will always be a friend.”

Chungha felt her stomach churn once again. This time, she’s certain that alcohol has nothing to do with it. Her heart sinks after, pain swirls around her chest.

She turned around, her eyes quickly catching Mark and Jennie in the crowd. But this time, Jaebum has joined them. He’s standing between the two. They’re still talking—it looked like Mark said something, making the couple burst into laughter. It must have been too hilarious since Jennie is laughing too hard that she had to hold onto Jaebum’s arm to keep herself from stumbling.

It’s equally odd and amusing how they make this work—how can they make love and friendship work like this.

That’s when it hit Chungha. It wasn’t Jaebum who stood between Mark and Jennie. It’s not Jennie pulling the two friends away from each other either. Rather, it is Mark pulling the two together. He’s the center of the friendship and an invisible pillar of their relationship. A more stinging pain shoots in Chungha’s chest.

It’s an unfair game. How can life be so cruel for people who just want to love and be loved?

“What happened?” Mark asked, a hint of worry is heard in his voice.

He came back to the bar only to find Chungha knocked out drunk with her head slumped on her arm on top of the bar.

“You left her.” Jackson said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

Mark just made a face and moved closer to Chungha, lifting one of her arms to check on her. Then, as if on cue, a soft snore emits from her lips.

“She’s pretty sober when I left.” Mark said then he turned to Jackson. “Did you give her your shitass tequila sunrise?”

“She asked for it!” Jackson said. “It’s not my fault that she drank it in one shot.”

“She what?” Mark snapped in disbelief. “That’s two shot of tequila, dumbass! Why didn’t you stop her?”

“I told you, she did it in one shot! It’s too late to stop her.”

Mark sighed. “One day you’re gonna get in trouble with your weird mixes.”

Jackson went on to make some petty excuses but Mark isn’t listening to him anymore. Instead, he tried to wake Chungha up, gently tapping her shoulders.

“Hey? Chungha?” He whispers. “Are you okay? I think you need to go home.”

“Chungha?”

Like her alarm went off, Chungha jolted awake at the sound of her name.

“Huh-what?” She groans, her head spinning as she tries—and fails—to sit up. She ends up bowing her head onto her hands before she can even get her head up straight. Then, as if on cue, she felt her stomach twirling and all of her insides are making its way out through her mouth. She badly needs to throw up.

She gets off the chair in panic, her hand on her mouth, as Mark catches her by the arm.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Sink.” She replied, almost inaudibly.

“What?”

“Sink. Toilet. I need to throw up.”

Mark still couldn’t understand and Chungha is running out of time before she throws up at him, right here in front of so many people. So, instead of explaining, she simply pulls her arm from him and runs away.

She was already about two steps away when she remembered she doesn’t know where the restroom is—or if there’s even a restroom in here. Luckily, Jennie catches her and guides her out of the roof deck, no explanation needed.

Jennie helped her down the stairs and lead her to the nearest restroom. She’s even kind enough to hold Chungha’s hair for her as she does her thing in the cubicle.

“Feeling better?” Jennie asked, rubbing Chungha’s back, a few vomits later.

Chungha catches her breath and nods, then she goes back into throwing up immediately after. She curses herself as she does, making a promise not to drink again. A promise that will obviously be broken.

“Take all the time you need.” Jennie mumbles.

And Chungha did. They were inside the cubicle for a couple of minutes until Chungha has nothing more throw up and her legs are wobbly and exhausted.

“I’m so sorry.” Jennie mumbles and Chungha can’t help but wonder what she’s sorry about.

“I should have taken more care of my guests.” Jennie continued. “Do you need anything? Coffee? Tea?”

Chungha shakes her head. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Chungha nodded. She then straightens her back and walks out of the cubicle. Jennie follows her and stops her when she went for the door.

“Hold up. You need to clean up.” Jennie said.

Chungha almost hugged Jennie for the reminder. She could only imagine how awful she looks right now and she can’t imagine going there looking like a damp trash.

Jennie guided her to the sink. She took a handful of tissues and gave it to Chungha for her to wipe her mouth and face. She helped her take off the splatters on her shirt too. Chungha felt small but at the same time, thankful that someone is helping her like this.

“Chungha?”

They heard someone call from outside. It’s Mark.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Chungha bites her lip, embarrassed. This is so much of a mess for someone who’s trying to return a favor.

“She’s okay, Mark.” Jennie was the one who replied. “We just need some time to clean up.”

Jennie flashed Chungha a smile, which she returned instantly.

“I’m glad you’re here with him.” Jennie said.

Chungha was taken aback. Surprised with the sudden remark.

“You know it’s not like that, right? We are not really together.” She confessed, her voice fading.

Jennie smiled. “Mark does that a lot. He brings all these girls, you know? We’re used to that already. But, I don’t know. I kinda hope he’d be a bit more serious this time.”

Jennie leans on the sink to wash her hands. Chungha watches her through the mirror.

“It must be the guilt—it’s obviously the guilt.” Jennie continues. “But I’m happy now and I just, genuinely, wish he’ll be happy too.”

“Hey, are you cleaning the whole bathroom there? What’s taking you too long?” Mark calls once again.

Chungha and Jennie exchange looks before Jennie turns to the tissue dispenser to get some to wipe her hands. Chungha then takes one last look at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair, before turning to the door.

“Geez. You’re so impatient.” Jennie told Mark, meeting him at the door.

Mark just made a face and diverted his look to Chungha, waiting for her to come out.

Jennie sighed, smiling, then she walks away and leaves the two.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked.

“That tequila sunrise is a devil’s drink.” Chungha groaned, eliciting Mark’s sparkling smile.

“Do you want to go get some fresh air?” Mark asked.

The invitation was unexpected but, considering tonight’s events, Chungha can’t say she’s surprised.

She smiled and without thinking much about it, she replied;

“I think I should go home.”

Mark was taken aback. Such rejection is quite foreign to him.

“Sorry. I think it’s late—early actually.” Chungha corrected after glancing at her watch which tells her it’s forty minutes past two in the morning.

Mark turned to his watch too. “Are you gonna take the train? Let me drive you to the terminal.”

“Drive? But you’re drunk.”

“Then we’ll take the cab or we can even walk.” Mark replied. “Do you really expect me to let you go home alone?”

Chungha couldn’t come up with an answer.

“Fuckboys can be nice guys too, you know.” He added, making Chungha snort a laugh.

True enough, taking a walk is the best idea. The train station isn’t that far from the apartment and they can even get some fresh air to sober them up.

“Did I do a good job being your one-night-girlfriend?” Chungha asked.

They are making their way down the ticket station, opting to go for the stairs instead of the escalators.

Mark smirked. “I wouldn’t go if not for you.”

Chungha made a face. “Who are you fooling? You’d probably come with a different girl but you’d still be there.”

It was Mark’s turn to make a face. He wanted to make an objection, defend himself, but he chose to shut his mouth first as Chungha gets her ticket—not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the ticket person.

“One ticket to Ulsan, please.” Chungha told the woman behind the counter.

“Just one? You can’t get past that gate without a ticket.” The lady clarified, giving Chungha and Mark a head-to-toe look.

“It’s okay. I just need o—“

“Make it two, please.”

Mark cuts Chungha off, extending his arm onto the counter and putting down his card.

“What are you doing?” Chungha asked.

“I told you I’m bringing you home.”

Chungha was left with no chance to argue because the ticket person, looking impatient, has already processed their tickets. Before they realized it, two print outs of a one-way ticket to Seoul is slid for them.

Mark takes the ticket while Chungha can only watch in disbelief.

“You can’t come to Seoul just like that.” She said.

“I told you, I want to bring you home.” He explained, turning around and making his way to the other set of stairs that will get them to the train platform.

Chungha, even though still dumbfounded, follows him. They get down the stairs, then to the turnstiles, scanning their tickets. The childish smile hasn’t left Mark’s face while Chungha is still in disbelief.

“This is too much. Even for a fuckboy.” She said, taking a seat at one of the wooden benches.

Mark makes a face. “Seriously, what do you think of me? Do you think I’m just some shitty fuckboy?”

Chungha pursed her lips. Suddenly embarrassed.

“Whoa. Can’t believe you think I’m that low.”

Chungha laughs. “Did I say that’s what I think?”

“Then, what? You’ve been judging me all night.” Mark pouted.

Chungha’s laugh fades into a weak smile.

“I think, you are...” She trails off, thinking. “A fuckboy with a broken heart.”

Mark’s pout drops and his face turned serious instantly. He held that reaction for a while before smirking, a look that somehow scares Chungha.

“Who says I’m broken?” He said confidently. “I can’t be broken. I told you, I don’t do love.”

Again, Chungha wasn’t surprised.

“That sounds exactly what a broken person would say.”

Mark scoffed. “I’m not broken.”

“We’re all broken. Don’t you think?” Chungha said. “We’re all broken deep inside and searching for something—someone—that will fix us. Who will complete us.”

Mark was quiet for a moment. Chunga chose not to say anything as well. Then, he bursts into laughter and she can’t quiet read why.

He turned to her. Like he wanted to say something but he ended up with nothing but a sigh. An exasperated but meaningful sigh.

Chungha smiled weakly.

“You know what, you look like someone who just wants to be happy.” She said. “But why do you make it so hard to let yourself be happy?”

Mark couldn’t say anything. All he can do is to stare back at Chungha’s eyes, telling her things he can’t express through words. It hit him straight to his chest and, no matter how much he tries to deny it, she’s right.

They locked eyes for what seems to be forever, none of them wanting to look away, savoring the remaining time they have.

Until, like the credits of a good movie rolling, the train arrives putting an end to this moment.

Chungha was the first one to look away. She turns to the train beaming with smile as she gets to her feet and walks to the train. Mark snapped back to his senses immediately after, following her.

Chungha turned to him.

“Please, don’t get on the train.” She said. “If you do, then I’ll feel indebted again and I’d have to repay you again—it’ll be an endless loop.”

She chuckles with her eyes sparkling, making a part of Mark’s heart melt.

He takes a deep breath, surrendering. “Okay.”

Chungha smiled back, not wanting to step inside the train just yet.

But the final announcement roars in the speakers, telling Chungha that it’s her last chance to catch the train, or else, she’ll have to wait another hour or so for the next trip.

It’s tempting. Maybe she can stay a bit more, talk to Mark more and maybe, just maybe, help him open up to happiness again.

But that’s plain stupid and is a dangerous risk. So, instead, she bites her lip then turns to the train. She gets in and Mark follows a step behind.

Chungha turned to Mark as soon as she gets in. While waiting for it to move, they exchange smiles for the last time.

“Tonight was weird.” Chungha mumbles. “But I love every bit of it. Thank you, Mark.”

“I wish you happiness.”

And just like that, the train door closes between them and Mark can only watch as the train speeds away.

_Epilogue_

“_I wish you happiness?_” Jackson echoes in pure disbelief. “What kind of pickup line is that?”

Jackson’s brows are in a furrow, puzzled and in disbelief, after hearing the story of how it went for his new friend couple—Mark and Chungha themselves. It’s months after that fateful night and the three of them are now in the wedding hall waiting for the Im-Kim nuptials to start.

“You spent the whole night with the biggest fuckboy in town and that’s the line you came up with?” Jackson added.

“That’s not a pickup line.” Chungha pouts.

Mark, grinning, turned to her and murmurs against her head. “It’s okay, babe. It worked.”

Chungha snaps and turned to him, giving him an annoyed look. Mark just grinned wider and pulled her close by the waist, planting a kiss on her temple.

“Ugh.” Jackson groans. “Couples.”

Mark and Chungha chuckle, watching Jackson turn his back on them. Just, then, the wedding’s MC came to the mic to announce the arrival of the entourage. The three, along with all the other guests, stand up to welcome them.

Jennie and Jaebum’s parents first walked in, immediately followed by Jaebum who was dashing in his black three-piece suit. He’s looking very formal with his hair styled showing a bit of his forehead and with no ear piercings—or any facial piercings, in that matter—far from the very edgy and laidback guy that Chungha first met on their engagement party.

Jaebum has his dead stare on as he makes his way through the carpeted aisle but thanks to Mark and Jackson howling to cheer on him, Jaebum completely blew out of character and finished the rest of his walk grinning.

Then, finally, the doors open once again to make way for the bride. Guided by her father, Jennie looks elegant as ever. Her dress is a bustier cut with lace details that fits her shoulders, it’s a semi-ball gown with a long trail behind her. Her father looks like he’s about to cry but is trying so hard not to. On the other end of the aisle though, Jaebum has already lost it and is already in tears.

Chungha gets a warm feeling in her heart. It’s so rare to witness a love so pure like this. She involuntarily turns to Mark, as if to check on him. He is slowly clapping his hand to the beat of the wedding march, that soft endearing smile plastered on his face. A smile so contagious that Chungha can’t help but catch.

“You’re staring.” Mark then pointed out, turning to Chungha and catching her off guard.

“Uh...” Chungha panics, quickly turning her head back to the aisle.

“She’s so beautiful.” She mumbles; in panic but meaning every word.

Mark smiled wider, still looking at her.

“You’re way more beautiful.” He whispered.

Chungha couldn’t help but smile.

She leaned closer to him to whisper, “I’m already your girlfriend. You don’t have to say stuff like that anymore.”

“Girlfriend?” Mark echoed, equally surprised and delighted.

Neither Mark nor Chungha thought they’ll find themselves in this place, situation—moment.

It has been more than eight months since that fateful night. They parted ways but they never left each other’s mind. He looked for her and she looked for him. Without knowing anything about each other except their first names, they searched the innerwebs far and wide for more than a month until Chunga finally tracked down Mark’s Instagram—thanks to his friends’ expertise in social media stalking—and ultimately slid into his DMs. Forget about who took the first move. Everything fell right into place since then. The random Instagram DMs has turned into regularly replying and reacting to each other’s stories then migrated into Kakaotalk chats and, before they knew it, they’re spending hours and hours on the phone talking about anything and everything until they fall asleep.

Seoul and Busan may be three hours away but, somehow, they made it work. They don’t know exactly how but there’s a big a chance that being crazy about each other is the key. Simply enjoying all the fun and pleasure of dating, along with its usual headaches, without any pressure or whatnot is exactly what they need. Not even labels. Until now.

“You don’t like that?” Chungha dared.

Mark smiled wider. “I do. Very much.”

He then took her hand, instantly intertwining their fingers, as they exchange sweet and melting smiles. Then they turn their heads back to the stage to watch the ceremony unfold.

It’s a rare moment for a pure love bloom like this.

The wedding ceremony finished after lots of tears and laughter, after Jaebum’s group of friends—that includes Mark and Jackson—offered a heartwarming yet very hilarious song for the couple.

Reception followed straight after, in the same hall where the food was served. Once everything else seem to be less chaotic, Mark and Chungha went to congratulate the couple. Then, after much squealing and compliments from the two women, and taking loads of pictures together—dragging their respective husband and boyfriends—Mark and Chungha retreat to their table only to find Jackson already making moves to one of Jennie’s college friend.

“Let’s leave them alone.” Mark suggested and Chungha didn’t think twice to agree.

Instead of crashing some other group’s table, they opted to just leave the reception. The celebration is about to end anyway.

They take a walk around the area, hand in hand, without really knowing where to go. They’re just savoring the cool afternoon breeze and the warmth of their touch.

“What time is your train leaving?” Mark asked.

“Oh shit.” Chungha momentarily panics. She turns to her watch and her shoulders drop in relief once she saw the time. “Oh, not for two hours.”

“Good.” Mark grins taking her hand back. “Wanna grab coffee?”

Chungha smiled and it’s enough for a reply.

They get in the nearest coffee shop they saw, going straight to queue.

“Isn’t it getting too difficult?” Mark asked, playing with Chungha’s fingers.

“What?” Chungha asked.

“Us traveling to Seoul and Busan, back and forth.” He replied.

“Are you getting tired of this relationship already?” She caught.

“What? No.” He made a face then smiles, shaking his head.

“I’m pretty okay with it.” She said, taking a step closer to the counter. “Didn’t we agree not to make it a big deal? Or is it becoming a big deal now?”

There is a hint of worry in Chungha’s voice, reflecting in her expression as well, making Mark’s heart melt.

“It is.” He replied.

Chungha frowned then pouted. She didn’t say anything. The line in front them moved once again and so did they, only one person separating then from their turn.

“Which is why I’m planning to move.” Mark mumbles.

Chungha’s eyes light up hearing what he just said. She immediately looked up at her, beaming with smile, and Mark could only grin as well seeing how excited she is.

“You are?” She asked.

Mark nodded. “I’m about to start my internship, which means I’ll have to give up my part time job and I’ll be extra busy, but that’s why I requested to be assigned in Seoul. So, that my free time will be spent with you instead of train rides.”

He ends with a chuckle then Chungha throws herself at her, wrapping her arms around him.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Mark was in shock, not expecting the hug, but he didn’t waste any time and hugs her back, pulling her close.

“No, thank you.” He whispered.

“Oh, couples.”

They heard the girl behind the counter say, pulling them from their little world. Chungha quickly detangled her arms from Mark’s neck while his arm remained hooked on her waist.

“Sorry.” Chungha blushed.

“No, it’s okay! We love couples here.” The girl assured. “Are you ready to order?”

“Yes. We are.” Chungha replied. She searched for the menu then smiled softly after remembering something.

“I’ll have chamomile tea with a pump of vanilla and drizzle of honey.” She said. “With ground cinnamon on top.”

Chungha turned to Mark, who’s already beaming with smile. Then he added;

“And I’ll have a flat white with a pump of vanilla.”

-끝❣️-

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hello.... that’s quite a random ship, isn’t? Hehe first of all I’d like to apologize to any byulharangs who will come across this fic. I love Chungha THE queen but I just started really getting into her so the character in this fic might not give justice to the beautiful person that she is :( IM SO SORRY! also, please don't hate me esp Mark bc of this ship, he's a great guy, I swear!
> 
> Second, I have yet to ~fully~ ship Mark and Chungha lol considering that Chungha has a Mark Represent merch and that Mark is magically friends with every english-speaking idol in kpop, I think the best that we can assume is that they’re friends. But yeah, I think their personalities compliment each other and I think they can be a good pair hihi idk why im explaining perhaps it’s the mark stan in me coming up with a defense mechanism lmao
> 
> but yeah, enough with the nonsense. Like I said this fic is all fluff and barely got plot but I hope you still liked it! I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it as well hihi let me know what you think! Leave a comment, tweet me or drop by cc!
> 
> Thank you! xo


End file.
